Delena diaries T3: Only Human
by Maria Jaen
Summary: Continuacion Find my way back to you. Si no has leido las otras dos historias anteriores, NO SIGAS!. Elena luchará por conseguir su libertad, pero ¿habrá consecuencias?. Todos los personajes aqui descritos solo pertenecen a LJ Stmith y la cadena CW.


**Vale, explico...**

**Esta temporada esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Elena. Como leereis al principio ha pasado el tiempo y bueno, la vida les ha cambiado a todos. El desenlace que ha desencadenado todo esto sera escrito en flasback y sabreis que es cuando este escrito en cursiva y separados por lineas. **

**Cabe recordar que esta temporada es la definitiva y al ser mas cortas que las anteriores los capitulos seran cortos ( tampoco es seguro, ya que no se que me deparará mi imaginacion), pero espero que aun así os guste.**

**Por favor, si no entendeis algo, lo que sea, no dudeis en decirmelo. Ya que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona ( aunque los flasback no).**

**No os asusteis por que el primer capi es solo una introduccion para ir abriendo boca. Dentro de poco actualizo el segundo que será mas largo ;)**

**Saludos XDD!**

* * *

** INTRODUCCIÓN****  
**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS ...**

Una vez mas la vida me vuelve a traer a este sitio. Aun sigo sin entender la decisión de venir aquí. Tal vez hacerte cargo de un aserradero tiene mucho que ver.

Aparco el coche en frente de mi casa y salgo hacia el jardín para contemplarla. Mucho tiempo a pasado desde que salí por esa puerta y no miré atrás. Sigue tal cual estaba, parecía que nada había cambiado con respecto al ultimo día que estuve aquí.

La puerta se abre y Bonnie aparece con su gran sonrisa saludándome desde el porche. Ahora ella era la dueña de mi antiguo hogar y me alegro tanto de que la mantenga en tan buen estado.

- ¡Elena, que alegría de verte!.- corre hacia mi para darme un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también, Bonnie. ¿Como estas?- le correspondo apretándola contra mi pecho.

- Bien, ya me ves- se señala presumiendo de embarazo.- ¿Cuando vienen los camiones de la mudanza?-

- Mañana.- le digo fastidiada- Espero tener mi casa en condiciones antes de la celebración.-

- Seguro que si.- me acaricia con su mano el hombro.- Bueno...¿ y donde esta Rebeckah?- me pregunta con ansias.

- Esta en el coche, se ha quedado dormida.-

Bonnie se va hacia allí rápidamente y yo sigo admirando mi casa con recelo. Intento bloquear todos los malos momentos pasados y quedarme con los buenos.

- ¿No vas a entrar?- me pregunta por la espalda Bonnie.

- Quiero creer que todo esto va salir bien.- le digo con grandes esperanzas.

- Pues claro que si, Elena. Has vuelto a tu hogar y debes darle uno a este pedacito de cielo.- me consuela mostrándome a mi hija que seguía dormida entre sus brazos.- Os merecéis empezar con vuestras vidas y que mejor que aquí rodeada de todos los que te quieren.- me la pasa mientras que ella coge la pequeña maleta que traigo.

Una vez dentro, recuesto a la niña en el sofá y me tomo un café con Bonnie en la cocina.

- La habéis reformado.- observo como todo esta diferente.

- Si bueno, he cambiado una que otra cosa, pero no demasiado. No quería que perdiera la esencia de los Gilbert.- bromea dando un sorbo a su taza de te.

- ¿Y como te va la vida de casada?- le pregunto interesada.

- Mmm, pues no me puedo quejar. Me tiene en un pedestal.- dice orgullosa y feliz. - Lo que me cabrea es que a preferido irse con tu novio por ahí antes de estar aquí para ayudarnos.- se enfurruña.

- Si, bueno, a mi tampoco me hizo ilusión la idea. Pero me costó tanto convencerlo para venir a vivir aquí que le tenia que conceder por lo menos un poco de diversión.-

Bonnie revuelve los ojos sin estar de acuerdo y me rió por su gesto.

- Bueno, da igual. Nosotras la pasaremos bien y mas cuando llame a las chicas para decirles que ya has llegado.- se frota las manos y agarra el móvil para hacer unas llamadas.

Yo mientras me levanto y comienzo a pasear por toda la casa. Llegando a la escalera me detengo y miro para arriba. Un hecho que me hace recordar el momento mas crucial de mi existencia.

* * *

_Elena baja por las escaleras hasta el salón donde su hermano, su madre y Rebeckah estaban discutiendo sobre el plan. Cuando todos ven a la chica que portaba la estaca en la mano, guardan silencio y Jeremy se acerca a ella para ver como esta._

_- Estoy bien- dice muy seria apartándose del hermano.- Klaus esta aquí, en el aserradero.- informa para la sorpresa de todos.- ¿Que tenéis pensado?- pregunta para que le cuenten._

_- Cariño, tu no vas a participar.- le confirma Khaterine.- esa estaca y tu es lo único que quiere. Intentaremos llegar a el, pero sin ponerte en peligro.-_

_- Me importa poco el peligro que suponga para mi. Voy a matarlo por lo que ha hecho y no vais a impedírmelo.- los señala antes de girarse para la puerta principal dispuesta a irse._

_- No ,Elena- la coge del brazo su hermano._

_- Suéltame, Jeremy- forcejea para que la deje.- A matado a Damon y ahora yo lo matare a el.- le da un golpe en la entrepierna._

_Corre hacia la puerta, pero Rebeckah se entromete._

_- Elena, entiéndelo.- la intenta hacer cambiar de idea._

_Khaterine ,que observa la escena a lo lejos ,se harta de la actitud suicida de su hija y se acerca por la espalda para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza que la deja inconsciente._

_- ¿Pero que haces?- le reprocha la rubia._

_- Solo lo que pensabais hacer pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía.- dice con chulería- Ahora, vayamos a lo importante.-_


End file.
